


I'm Not Done Yet, Falling For You

by PrimadonnaGrl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, but Bucky loves him anyway, precious Steve has issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimadonnaGrl/pseuds/PrimadonnaGrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve still has nightmares about the day he lost Bucky--the day he let him down. Bucky is always there to remind Steve that he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Done Yet, Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome!! Enjoy!

Steve wakes at three in the morning, chest heaving and eyes searching wildly in the dark, screaming Bucky's name. The lamp clicks on and he lets out a relieved sigh when he sees the other super soldier staring back at him, concern painting his sleepy face. "Steve? What's wrong baby?" Bucky rubs his back in soothing strokes while whispering quietly as Steve struggles to control his breathing,"It was just a dream, Stevie. Just a dream." 

In his dreams, Steve is always falling. He falls for what feels like forever with the air rushing past him so that he can't breath let alone scream. The wind is cold and loud and he sometimes wishes he would hit the ground, but he never does. When he looks up, he sees Bucky's face staring down at him, hand out stretched, but he is laughing rather than looking concerned. He laughs loud and menacingly because this time it's Steve falling, not him. 

He always wakes to the echoes of Bucky's laugh, tears streaming down his face because he's certain that Bucky will leave him. Steve's convinced, after every dream, that he will wake up alone. That Bucky will finally come to his senses and leave him, but he never does and it makes Steve love him that much more. 

Bucky should leave him. He's never let Steve down, not once, and he let Bucky fall. He let Bucky down.

Steve sighs again and rests his forehead on Bucky's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Buck. I'm so s-sorry that I let you-" 

Bucky cuts him off, well versed in how to handle the guilt Steve is feeling, "Hey! Look at me, Steve." He cradles Steve's face in his palms and holds his gaze, "That was not your fault, you hear me? There was nothing you could have done." He shushes Steve's attempts at arguing and pulls the super soldier closer, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. 

Steve is still shaking and Bucky decides that tonight it'll probably take more that a few reassuring whispers to calm the man down. Steve needs to know that he's still here. That he still loves him.

He pushes Steve back onto the mattress, taking a moment to admire the golden skin splayed out before him as he pulls his hair into a messy bun, and straddles the super soldier's waist. Bucky rests his hands on the well muscled shoulders that he loves so much and trails them down, smirking at the gasp that it provokes from Steve. He grinds his hips down, rolling them slowly and bends to pepper soft kisses along Steve's brow and cheeks before capturing his lover's lips in a searing kiss. His tongue tangles with Steve's and Bucky laughs at the whine that he lets out as he pulls away, scraping his teeth lightly on a plush bottom lip. 

Bucky kicks the blankets off of the bed and shimmies down to remove Steve's sweats, pausing only to lave his tongue across chiseled hips which never fails to make the blond moan and buck in anticipation. Trailing metal fingers lightly across the light hairs at Steve's groin, Bucky stops just short of where his lover wants him most and bites playfully at a muscled thigh. Steve lets out a boisterous groan and threads his fingers through Bucky's hair, pulling it free from the elastic and tugging slightly at the long strands. "Buck, please!"

He gasps as metal fingers press wetly against his puckered entrance. A finger slips inside just as Bucky's mouth sinks down onto Steve's length, taking it in one smooth stroke with practiced ease.

Bucky prepares him painfully slow, making sure Steve is wrung out by the time he slips a third and final finger in. The metal digits are hard and unrelenting and he knows Steve loves it. The blond is writhing beautifully on the bed, forehead creased in concentration, eyes screwed shut, and mouth hanging open as he begs for more. "Jesus Christ, Bucky", Steve gasps, voice hoarse, "come on already!" 

Bucky smiles a toothy grin and crooks his fingers in a way that he knows will have Steve seeing stars. "Now Stevie, didn't your mama ever teach you not to take the lord's name in vain?" He bends reaches grab the lube and doesn't miss the hungry look that Steve gets when he slicks up his cock. Spreading Steve's thighs, Bucky reaches down and trails his cock teasingly over the red entrance and watches as it clenches in anticipation. 

He slides in rather fast and pauses once he's bottomed out to let Steve catch his breath. The blond is staring up at him, his eyes wide and filled with so much love that Bucky's heart aches. He doesn't know what he did to deserve Steve, but he's gonna make damn sure that the man feels loved. He pushes Steve's knees toward his shoulders, bends to kiss those red lips and pulls his hips back slowly only to snap them forward quickly. 

Steve gasps against his lips and Bucky lets out a strained chuckle. He sets a brutal pace, fucking Steve as though their lives depend on it. They become a mess of sweaty, tangled limbs as they race toward their release and Steve moans and gasps through all of it, grabbing Bucky's hands and hanging on for dear life. Bucky tangles their fingers together, getting as close to Steve as possible until there is hardly a place that they aren't touching. He wants Steve to forget about the nightmares, the years spent apart, the pain they'd both suffered--still suffer. He wants this moment to last forever. He wants to feel this forever. 

Steve starts to let out whiny little gasps that lets Bucky know that he is close and he crashes their lips together. Bucky doubles his efforts, ignoring the burn in his thighs as he pounds into Steve like an animal. The blond mewls and claws at Bucky's back, pulling him impossibly close until they feel as though they are one. Their orgasms come simultaneously and Bucky swears its the hardest he's ever come in his life. He collapses next to Steve, chest heaving, and runs his fingers through the blond's hair until their breathing begins to even out. 

"You didn't let me down, Stevie. You never have." Bucky whispers, crowding close and pressing damp kisses to Steve's closed eyelids. Those baby blues flutter open and Steve stares up at him with such love and adoration that Bucky chokes up. "Jeez punk, don't cry on me." he laughs playfully before pulling Steve into a languid kiss. Steve sighs contently as Bucky pulls away. He rests his head on Bucky's chest and drifts off into sleep and Bucky prays to whatever god is out there that his lover sleeps easy. 

The kiss that he places on Steve's forehead is a silent promise that no matter how many times Steve doubts the love Bucky has for him, he will always be there to prove how much the super soldier punk means to him.


End file.
